Vida X Vida Gon y Killua
by Youjibell
Summary: despues de un viaje, los recuerdo y la tristeza se pe¿ueden apoderar, una historiaque ya habia publicado k traido de nuevo para aca
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este fic ya había sido publicado, asi k no es plagio por k es mio bueno dos cap de una vez por k ya esta terminado.**

**Introducción**

Día tras día transcurría lentamente, el destino tenia unidos a Gon y Killua a pesar de todo lo que se les ponían enfrente, ya ambos tenían 16 años, pero Gon mantenía una peculiar ingenuidad, una que aun nadie se atrevía a quitar ni siquiera Killua quien tenia años de estar enamorado del mas pequeño.

A decir verdad aun le costaba mirarlo a los ojos con naturalidad desde que se había percatado de su enamoramiento, puesto que no podía evitar el sonrojarse al mirarlo; ambos habían cambiado un poco por la edad, eran las altos mas sin embargo conservaba sus rasgos característicos, la piel apiñonada y los ojos cafés claros de Gon, su cabello un poco más corto, sus ropas seguían siendo verdes pero llevaba pantalones en lugar de sus clásicos shorts; su cuerpo era bien definido y le marcaba perfectamente la playera azul que traía abajo, por otro lado Killua era un poco más delgado pero aun seguía siendo mas alto que Gon, su cabello era un poco más largo y su ropa era un poca más fina y de vestir un pantalón negro y una camisa azul claro.

Tenia cerca de dos años que se alejaron casi por completo de Kurapica y Leorio, sabían poco de ellos y ambos se limitaban solo a perfeccionar sus técnicas las cuales de por sí ya eran bastante avanzadas par alguien de su edad.

Habían ya pasado muchas cosas, algunas ya las habían olvidado como el hecho de que Killua en algún tiempo fue un acecino profesional, mas sin embargo había cosas que nunca debieron haber olvidado...

**Capitulo 1**

**Silencio**

Gon había rentado un acabaña en las orillas de un rió, el clima era templado, una brisa fresca pasaba por el lugar, aunque era pequeño este lugar era acogedor, el moreno solo pensaba en descansar y tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones por unos meses, algo que tomo por sorpresa a su amigo quien por mas que pensaba no entendía las razones de las cuales estaban vacacionando se sentía incomodo, si ellos hacían algo "especifico " era mas fácil sobrellevar los sentimientos que tenia sobre su amigo. Que desde hace tiempo ya no le veía como simplemente su mejor amigo, sino como lo más especial en su vida.

Quería tenerlo cerca, pero no tanto; y esa cabaña era algo así como una casa para los dos, donde estarían completamente solos la gran parte del dia, sin que nadie los mirara, sin que nadie los interrumpiera, sin que nadie juzgara el gran amor que le tenia a Gon.

Tal vez seria la primera vez que estaría completamente solo; en un principio estaban Leorio y Kurapica luego Biscuit, siempre había alguien, ¿qué haría con Gon ahí?

Después de todo no podría ser tan malo, lo quería; estaba seguro de eso, desde que llego le enseño a vivir y creer que no había nada que los dos juntos no pudieran vencer, Gon era su fuerza su apoyo de ninguna manera podría traicionar la gran amistad que tenían, aunque le doliera tanto que le fuera imposible seguir a su lado, guardaría este secreto en silencio...

- Killua ¿en qué tanto piensas? Vamos, entremos – hablo el chico de ojos cafés mientas miraba con cariño el rostro de su amigo que se veía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Si Gon, aunque no entiendo ¿por qué vacaciones? – aun sin resignarse por la idea, no sabia como controlarse, dentro del lugar había una pequeña sala comedor una cocina, un baño y una recamara.

Parece un lindo lugar – Gon miro la casa con detenimiento, le recordaba su casa con Mito- san, pero aun así podía percatarse de que algo le molestaba a Killua, mas sin embargo no sabia como preguntarle por que estaba así.

Gon... en esta recamara, solo hay... una cama- miro un tanto nervioso, aunque cuando eran mas pequeño dormían juntos, ahora no lo hacían aun la misma cama de hecho desde que Killua se había dado cuneta de lo sentía hacia Gon se había alejado un poco.

Ahh!! Es que... jejeje rente la habitación para recién casados...- tenia una promoción del 50% a cazadores... – Killua se quedo boquiabierto mientras Gon reía rascándose la cabeza un poco, "una habitación para recién casados" le hacia pensar todo tipo de cosas a Killua, su corazón latía rápido pero intentaba de ignorar la imágenes mentales que pasaba por su cabeza.

Bueno si quieres yo dormiré en el sillón- dijo casi en un susurro el oji azul mientras Gon dejaba sus cosas en la habitación.

Killua estas molesto conmigo- pregunto directamente Gon mirándolo a los ojos, ya estaba bastante preocupado, desde cuando su mejor amigo tenía esa actitud, tal vez tomar vacaciones sin consultarle no había sido una idea.

No, no es eso, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado ... – dijo con la voz un poco quebrada, no sabia como hacerle frente a su amigo, mirar a Gon a los ojos le ponía nervioso, no quería lastimarlo, así que salió de la cabaña para tomar un poco de aire.

Gon se quedo un tanto consternado, no entendía muy bien las reacciones de su amigo, desde hace tiempo había notado algo extraño en el, ya casi no lo miraba a los ojos, platicaban poco, y las discusiones y rencillas que tenia era evitadas por Killua, pensaba que con la vacaciones todo eso se iba a calmar, pero después de todo no era tan buena idea , tal vez Killua ya se había fastidiado de el.

En su camino el de ojos azules intentando aclara sus ideas y mente dejaban dejaba de notar todo a su alrededor tanto que no pudo notar la presencia de alguien que desde hace tiempo lo había seguido, se había ocultado con setsu aquella persona. Lo habían sujetado por la espalda casi abrazándolo, y sujetándolo de tal modo que le rea imposible moverse sin causarse algún daño

Killua, ¿desde cuando eres un blanco tan fácil? Me extraña en ti – le susurraron al oído, su voz era más que obvia el acento en su voz, el tono seductor que tanto molestaba Killua, aspiraron en su cuello oliendo con detenimiento el aroma del chico de plateados cabellos, estuvo esperando mucho por eso...

Hisoka... ¿que demonios quieres? – hablo un tanto intranquilo, se sentía molesto de que alguien lo tuviera sujeto de esa forma se sentía acosado y podía sentir la mida lujuriosa de Hisoka que le daba un tremendo escalofríos.

Sabes... he esperado mucho... por Gon... pero tu - dijo al tiempo que respiraba cerca de la oreja de Killua... pero al escuchar la palabra Gon, se desesperó.

Que demonios quieres con el? – dijo molesto e intranquilo tratando de soltarse... intentando liberase pero era inútil...

Pero siempre, siempre estas con el- dijo un tanto intranquilo – a los dos juntos no los puedo atacar, pero separados... son un blanco fácil. Quiero a Gon...

No tendrás A GONNN – grito con desesperación, - NO lo tendrás si te derroto primero, no le harás daño – al soltarse utilizo todo su poder, pero al hacerlo se hizo una delgada línea que corto sutilmente su cara...

No lo entiendes... verdad... yo no quiero derrotarlo, yo quiero su cuerpo... quiero romperlo quitarle su inocencia... – le dijo al notar que Killua habría sus ojos con desesperación, iba directo a el para golpear a Hisoka pero el otro lo esquivo con maestría.

COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO - Killua le gritaba estaba mal... como se atrevía a mirar siquiera a Gon así... no tenia el derecho, nadie tenia el derecho de tocarlo.

Vamos Killua no hay algo que puedas hacer... aunque te enfrentes a mi poder, por eso espere a que te separaras...

No te lo permitiré, no te lo permitiré- dijo desesperado, tratando de golpear a Hisoka pero sus esfuerzo eran en vano, aunque el era muy fuerte Hisoka lo era mas...

Jajaja, que no me lo permitirás... es por eso que estoy aquí, para quitarte del mapa e ir tas el... le dijo golpeando directamente a Killua en el estomago dejándolo sin aire...

No... a el... no - Killua se sostenía con fuerza su herida, un poco de sangre salía de sus labios contratando su blanca piel con el tono rojizo de su sangre... algo que noto Hisoka

Aunque tu también eres... sexy...-lo miraba con detenimiento el mago , el también había "madurado" y no era tan malo, tal vez no seria tan mala idea disfrutar de el un poco... con su mano derecha tomo el cuello blanquecino de Killua dejándolo casi sin aire, lo mito con detalle mientras que el otro trababa de zafarse con sus dos manos

No toque s a Gon... – decía aun sin aire

Aunque si tu me diviertes... tal vez lo deje...- saco su lengua y acerco su rostro al de Killua lamiendo una pare de su mejilla, cosa que causo repugnancia a Killua

No lo toques... haré lo que quieras- dijo ya resignado... sabiendo que no habría otra solución mas que dar su cuerpo a cambio del de su mejor amigo

Me entretendré contigo...- dijo mientras arrancaba su camisa sin cuidado lastimando un tanto la piel de Killua por la fricción de la tela.

Has lo que quieras... – dijo resignado, después de todo el estaba de alguna forma acostumbrado al dolor... eso no le importaba...

Si... es lindo el color de tu sangre.... se desliza tan bien por tu piel... -. El mago tomo una de sus cartas para cortar la espada de Killua solo para dejar salir un poco de sangre, salió un poco deslizándose suavemente por su piel, en un delgado hilo rojo que fue retirado por la lengua de Hisoka, luego arrojo a Killua al suelo para despojarlo por completo de toda prenda que tuviera puesta dejando al Killua totalmente desprotegido...

Hundía sus dedos en la piel del chico dejando un tono rojizo por donde pasaba, lamía su cuello con vehemencia, mientras que el chico mas joven solo se limitaba cerrar los puños con fuerza, no era que le doliera su cuerpo, eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo que le dolía era su orgullo, lo bajo que había caído, por amistad y tal vez amor... un amor que no seria correspondido... ¿lo valía? Se preguntaba... mientras sintió como abrieron sus piernas para que fuera penetrado con fuerza... intento gritar pero su sosollo fue acallado por su resistencia, se mordía los

como se supone que me divertiré si no haces nada... – dijo el otro mientras empezaba a darle ligeras estocadas a quien tenia debajo

ammm- medio gimió cundo inevitablemente sentía aun sin querer algo de placer... pero aun así solo pensaba en Gon... si Hisoka le hiciera hacer algo así con gon, el moreno no lo soportaría ...

vamos disfruta un poco... - mientras empezaba a moverse rítmicamente disfrutando el interior del pequeño...

* * *

Eran las 12 de la noche, Gon estaba ya preocupado le había dado su tiempo a Killua pero ya era demasiado, tenia que ir tras el así que tomo un abrigo ya que estaba haciendo frió e iba tras el.

Camino cerca de tres kilómetros pero no lo encontraba hasta un poco mas pudo sentir su presencia débil y algo extraña...

Killua se encontraba sentado en el pasto con la mirada en el cielo, su mirada era desconsolada su ropa estaba desgarrada cuando Gon lo vio, sus pupilas se dilataron estaba asustado, que era lo que le había pasado a su amigo... corrió hacía el

Killua que tienes... ¿quien te hizo esto?- se detuvo frente a el... lo miro asustado... nunca, nunca jamás había visto a su amigo así... sintió que dentro de si algo se destrozaba aunque estuviera frente a el y seguía su mirada, pero no veía nada dentro de los ojos de Killua.

Gon... estoy bien... solo tuve un accidente... - al escuchar la voz del otro medio reacciono, no podía dejar de pensar en la humillación por la cual había pasado, pero de algún modo se sentía bien de saber que Gon estaba hay...

Killua algo te paso... esta bien si no me quieres decir lo que te pasa... pero... pero... Killua vamos a casa... tienes algunas heridas, te curare- dijo vio su ropa mal puesta, poso el abrigo sobre su amigo, noto la cortada que tenia en su cara y puso uno de sus dedos en la cara de su amigo, pero el mas alto aun estaba algo confundido y agitado...

No... no me toques...- dijo en cuanto sintió que le tocaban, no podía tolerar la sola idea de sor tocado una vez mas...ni siquiera Gon movió sus brazos rápido pero aun se encontraba un tanto débil así que cayo al suelo, Gon lo miraba expectante, que era lo que había pasado para que el estuviera así...

no te dejare aquí... solo jamás, no puedo soportar verte así... me duele tanto...no se es tan malo que no puedo ni acércame a ti... – dijo subiendo un tanto el tono de voz, intentaba ver a Killua a la cara pero el otro no se lo permitía, su cabello lo cubría y no alzaba la mirada.... pero Gon ya lo soportaba.... tal vez el no era la clase de persona que entendía todo, pero no lo dejaría... jamás dejaría su mejor amigo

Gon... yo no... tu no tienes la culpa... – dijo, la voz era quebrada y se notaba que era un tanto fingida, Gon se abalanzo encima de el quien aun yacía en el suelo, aun sabia que podía ser rechazado nuevamente prefería eso a alejarse...

Ambos quedaron en el suelo Gon abrazando con fuerza a Killua quien permanecía estático, tenia su mejora amigo encima de el, apersona que mas amaba y la persona por la cual había pasado todo eso, y a pesar de estar todavía alterado el abrazo de el mas pequeño lo tranquilizaba, se acomodo en su pecho y por primera en toda la vida pudo derramar algunas lagrimas con su amigo... Gon se sentía mal y esta furioso con cualquiera que le hubiera hecho daño a su amigo... sentía que el tenia la culpa y tenia que hacer algo al respecto, ahora que ya no lo rechazaba y que sabia que Killua confiaba en el, se levanto lo miro con ternura acarició una vez mas su rostro y sin mas le dio un beso en la mejilla...

no se que el lo que pasa, pero esto lo resolveremos juntos... -le dijo Gon con toda la comprensión que podía se levantaron ayudando a Killua. Esto hacia que Killua se sintiera mejor, y el hecho de que Gon le hubiera besado le hacía cubrir mejillas completamente de un color escarlata, después de todo valía la pena solo por tener a Gon cerca, cualquier cosa por que Gon conservara esa inocencia.

Gon... todo esta bien vamos a casa... mañana lo resolveremos... – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos después de mucho tiempo, dejo que Gon lo viera aun sabiendo que tenia la cara sonrojada... ambos se abrazaron, Killua quien caminaba con dificultad rumbo a su cabaña, trataba aun de asimilar todo lo que había pasado... y solo guardaba silencio.

Capitulo 2

**Sutileza**

La noche pasaba lentamente… killua miraba las estrellas mientras que Gon estaba frente a el mirándolo; el aíre estaba enrarecido un frío albergaba el lugar…

las estrellas son maravillosas y lejanas… aunque intentes alcanzarlas nunca las podrás tener cerca… por más que intentes... y si te acercas de más, pueden hacerte daño… - dijo el chico de cabello plateados con la voz un tanto quebrada. Estaba aun sorprendido por el fugaz beso que le habían propinado, sin embargo aun sentía la angustia y la repulsión del extraño del suceso que anteriormente le había ocurrido.

Killua, pero aun así podemos sentimos la calidez, anda vamos a casa…- dijo gon con una sonrisa fingida, sabia que eso no serviría de mucho pero ahora lo importante era ayudar a su mejor amigo. Ayudo a killua levantarse mas este denotaba una cara de dolor al intentar hacerlo.

Gon… lo siento… no te preocupes estoy bien- le dijo ya que pretendía no tener nada, mas aun tenia alguno que otro rastro de sangre pero eso a el no le dolía, era muy diferente el dolor por el cual él pasaba pero miro a gon y le dijo - sabes que esto no es nada para mi…

Killua, el que estés acostumbrado a el dolor no quiere decir que tengas que pasar por el una y otra vez… no tienes que pasar por esto … no vale la pena y no quiero verte así…- dijo irritado , sabia que algo le ocultaba pero no podía obligarlo a que le dijese pero si podía decirle cuando desaprobaba eso.

Gon… esta noche… yo – dijo entrecortando la voz, estaba asustado y quería tener cerca su amigo a pesar de todos los sentimientos encontrados por los cuales pasaba, además de que no quería siquiera pensar en que hisoka se le acercara a gon cuando este estuviera desprevenido.

Que pasa…- dijo esperando un poco ya que ambos caminada a su hogar de regreso.

Esta noche yo quisiera dormir contigo…- dijo en un tono bajito con la miraba bajo y con aun algo de sonrojo, después de todo el seguía completamente enamorado de Gon

Killua… pero si fue lo que dije desde un principio, trataré de no moverme para que no te valla a lastimar…

Gon… quiero estar a tu lado…- cosa que tomo completamente por sorpresa a gon, era lago que no esperaba pero sin duda quería.

En cuanto llegaron a casa killua entro al baño; gon golpeo la pared con fuerza, no entendía que había pasado, no lo entendía, solo sabia que killua estaba molesto o algo luego salio y no regreso en mucho tiempo y cuando lo encontró estaba lastimado con la mirada perdida; la mirada que nunca había visto una que ni siquiera cuando lo había visto matar había notado… algo andaba muy mal y no entendía que había pasado, quien le haría tanto daño… ¿su familia?

Escucho la regadera, killua tomaba un baño a las 3 de la madruga, era extraño, pero decidió tratar de entrar para ayudarlo…

killua ¿quieres que te ayude a… - dijo tratando de abrir la puerta del baño pero solo logro que le otro le cerrara la puerta del baño con seguro.

estoy bien… saldré en un momento…- no sabia como decirle lo que había pasado, no sabia si decirle o no, solo pensaba en tratar este asunto son sutileza… no quería agobiar a gon…_ sutileza_… pensaba una y otra vez… tenia uno que otro golpe un moretón y señas de haber sido utilizado por casi todo el cuerpo… uno que otro arañazo… lavaba con fuerza su cuerpo tratando de quitar ese olor repulsivo que sentía tratando de eliminar todo rastro de hisoka en su piel

si te espero…- le contesto el otro con resignación, por su parte calentó un poco de leche para preparar un poco de chocolate caliente y saco un obsequio para su amigo, algo que pensaba darle esa tarde pero no lo hizo, un suéter de terciopelo negro, que en cuanto vio pensó que era justo al gusto de killua muy suave solo pensaba en lo bien que le quedaría y en ese momento un poco de chocolate y ropa calientita seria perfecto para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Salio del baño y vio una caja de regalo en la cama, su instinto de curiosidad no cesó ni en ese momento, entendió enseguida que era un regalo de Gon para el, vio su presente se lo puso, era suave de laguna forma le hacía sentir mejor. Era como si gon lo estuviera abrazando, sintió el aroma chocolate.

chocolate caliente – aspiro el aroma que se expandía por toda la casa caminó hasta la mesa donde Gon le esperaba.

Toma algo antes de dormir, ya es tarde…- Gon hablo con voz suave mirando la taza de chocolate que tenía enfrente.

Gracias… me gusto mucho…- dijo con un leve sonrojo dando gracias por el sweater que le habían dado. Gon lo miro y noto que ya lo traía puesto.

Ahhh, si eso… espero que te guste…- dijo con algo de desinterés, de hecho cuando lo compró estaba muy emocionado por dárselo a su amigo y ver como lucia con esa ropa, pero ahora lo que más le importaba era saber que Killua se sintiera mejor…

Ambos tomaron el chocolate no cruzaron palabras el chico de ojos cafés no podía evitar notar todas heridas que cubrían su níveo cuerpo sobre todo la que tenía en la mejilla derecha tenía unas inmensas ganas de acariciarlo evitar que sintiera dolor, aunque bien sabia que el dolor para Killua era insignificante, no podía evitar sentir como su corazón se encogía dentro de sí.

Gon notó como Killua empezaba a adormilarse mientras tomaba un poco de chocolate, le seguía con la mirada hasta que notó como el otro se desvanecía de cansancio lo tomo por lo hombros y lo llevo a la cama.

Gon lo acomodo en la mitad de la cama y él se acomodó en la otra orilla dándole la espalda para no incomodarle y poco a poco cerro lo ojos dejándose también ceder al sueño y de un momento a otro sintió como Killua se daba la vuela e inesperadamente le abrazo por la espalda cálidamente Gon se quedo estático ante tal cercanía de su amigo, nunca antes habían estado tan cerca podía sentir la respiración de Killua en su nuca las manos frías entre su pecho y el calor de su pecho en sus espalda… su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, estaba abochornado y mas confundido que nunca antes… ¿que era lo que sentía ante tal cercanía? ¿que era ese dolor tan profundo de ver Killua sufriendo? ¿Porque sentía todas esas emociones de forma tan fuerte que su corazón vibrara? tenía que preguntarle a Killua…pero las palabras no salían de su boca… sin mas fue cayendo en un sueño profundo sintiendo como Killua le abrazaba…

Por su lado Killua no quería soltar su amigo le amaba mas que a nada en esa vida y no era capaz de decirle lo que había pasado pero aun así por esa vez quería abrazarlo sentirlo cerca e intentaba dormir cuando cerró los ojos pudo recordar.

_Flash back_

_Hisoka le tendió en el suelo mientras el otro era sujetado por la manos impidiéndole el movimiento__, rasgo su playera al tiempo que recorría con sus dedos el pecho del más pequeño, poco a poco fue bajando las manos hasta que llegó al lugar más intimo del Zoalldick; Killua cerraba los ojos con fuerza se sentía débil mientras era tocado en toda su longitud haciendo que inevitablemente el cuerpo del chico reaccionara ante tal estimulo humedeciéndose un poco…_

_Hisoka no resistía viendo como el chico reaccionaba y como mostraba un tanto de placer bajo esta condiciones__, bajo sus pantalones y le había abierto de piernas mientras rasguñaba sus muslos con desesperación; cuando vio la entrada del pequeño se introdujo en el causándoles el mas lastimero dolor…_

_Fin flash back_

Killua sin pensarlo pudo sentir como había derramando alguna lagrimas pero recordó… no podía hacer gran escándalo por eso, Gon se enteraría… si Gon se enteraba que iba a pensar…

Pero no logro guardar suficiente silencio y el moreno pudo sentir una leve humedad sin duda dio la vuela le dio la dio la cara Killua quien intentó ocultar su rostro que aun tenía una lagrima pero esta vez Gon no le permitió ocultarse y tomo la barbilla de Killua provocando que sus miradas se cruzaran, con su dedo índice delineó su rostro quitando la lagrima que un resbala suavemente por sus blancas mejillas, con su mano libre fue atrayendo poco a poco el delgado cuerpo de su amigo hasta que eliminaros toda distancia que se había entre ellos, el chico de ojos azules se sentía protegido, seguro y tranquilo en los brazos de Gon podía escuchar el delicado sonido que producía el corazón de Gon, poco a poco cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la calidez que sentía y sin pensarlo mucho ataco los labio de Gon que estaban humedecidos y suaves sentía como la respiración le hacía cosquillas mientras que Gon por unos minutos se descolocó completamente lo estaba besando Killua, nunca antes había estado tan cerca nunca se habían abrazado de forma tan desesperada y nunca antes había palpitado su corazón de forma tan voraz, sentía como sus mejillas estaban calientes, se encontraba sonrojado; le dolía mucho ver a Killua sufriendo por algo pero disfrutaba sentirlo tan cerca.

Con toda la confusión que tenia dentro de sí empezó a corresponder el furtivo beso de Killua moviendo su labios al ritmo que le imponían para luego ir abriendo poco a poco sus labios dejando que le otro explorara a su antojo. Al mismo tiempo delicadamente acariciaba la espalda de Killua y sin más sintió como Killua se detuvo y quedo dormido en los brazos de Gon.

Mientras tanto en otra zona de las cabañas…

Ya está listo el trabajo…

Bueno… el depósito está listo… pero dime ¿Qué tal reacciono Killua?

Que te puedo decir… él es delicioso, al principio se defendía bastante luego fue más dócil… hasta que se obtuvo el premio…pero supongo que eso no es lo que importa escuchar…

No… quiero saber que mirada tenía … quiero saber que tanto odio hay dentro de él… si ya está listo para regresar

Pues no lo sé, más que odiar parecía tener algo de bondad en su mirada… eso es lo que Gon provoca…

Entonces me tendré que deshacer de Gon…

Si no me quieres tener de enemigo… no toques a Gon

Hay otras formas de deshacerme de ese niño…. Mañana te lo mostrare.

Bueno eso es todo… nos vemos.

/_/_/_/_/_/_/_

Hii. Hola konichiva y todo lo demas… jejej se que nu he dicho mucho de este fic bueno la vez pasada me regresaron mi compu y en ataque de locura actualice todos mis fic y complete uno que había dejado inconcluso

Bueno les presento este nuevo fic que da un giro total en mi estilo porque generalmente escribo comedia… ya saben me lo pego tanto escribir shaman King, si todo va bien publicares otro fic que se llama "Subasta Condicional" Es otra parodia cómico y con sus toques Lemon… pero claro será cuando acabe este fic que no será tan largo solo serán unos dos cap mas… bueno les agradezco muchooooo muchoooo sus mensajitos que me animan a continuar y muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron en mi otro fic que luego les contesto como de debe… juju

Bueno me despido muchas gracias por andar por aquí leyendo mis loqueras…

Los leo en el sig capitulo que subo cuando vea su mensajitos jujujuju

Mi mail

eiji(_)Kikumaru(arroba)live(.)

sin los parenthesis


	2. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Sugestión x intimidación**_

El amanecer llego pronto, el rocío del exterior cubría con delicadeza el pasto y las hojas que se encontraban fuera; el aroma de las flores se expandía y entraba lábilmente por las rendijas de la cabaña de madera las cuales absorbían los aromas del bosque causando un ambiente fragante al interior.

Por la ventana, que tenía una cortina medio cerrada con finos detalles floreados, el sol se introdujo y como una discreta caricia iluminó el rostro de un chico de cabellos plateados que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

Parecía que el joven de cabellos plateados solo había tenido un mal sueño que luego se había tornado en uno encantador; aunque después de todo, tal vez si había sido un sueño y su frágil mente le jugaba bromas; pero el dolor en su cuerpo le recordaba que toda aquella pesadilla había sido real, sin embargo el hecho de despertar abrazado de Gon era una bella realidad, no pudo evitar sonreír y lo miro, su amigo aun estaba dormido su respiración era tranquila y mantenía su brazo pegado a su cuerpo, hasta ahora había notado que Gon había dormido tan solo con una playera blanca, delgada y un short, se sentía hipnotizado al ver la cara de su amigo que descansaba con la labios entre abiertos, sin querer recordó como apena unas horas atrás se habían besado con desesperación y vehemencia y a pesar de eso pudo dormir tranquilamente sintiendo seguro al lado de Gon.

Pudo sentir como su cara subía de tono y su mirada solo se centraba en los labios rosados de Gon, su mano se movió involuntariamente hasta que sin notarlo sus dedos se deslizaron rozando los húmedos labios del moreno; no podía evitarlo de alguna forma se sentía feliz se sentía feliz de que todo eso hubiera sucedido ya que ahora estaba junto a la persona que más quería de la forma que nunca se había imaginado.

Bueno días Killua- Gon despertó al sentir el suave movimiento en sus labios

Gon - el otro trato de evitar la mirada pero su sonrojo era evidente y su sonrisa espontanea.

- me da gusto ver que estés mejor- Gon lo veía con dulzura, su amigo se veía feliz, mas él estaba algo confundido, seguía sin entender bien que era lo que le pasaba a Killua , además se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia el ahora más que nunca. Quería volver a sentir los labios Killua, quería tocar su piel, quería consolarlo, de todo… Noto que lo estaba abrazando y aunque le avergonzaba quería seguir de esa forma. Aun sentía como los dedos de Killua habían rozado sus labios.

Si estoy bien, ayer tuve un accidente. – el más alto bajo la mirada y se separo un poco de Gon

Killua, lo siento no debí traerte aquí- dijo el más pequeño bajando la mirada y separando se un poco más, temía que fuera su culpa el hecho que su mejor amigo se encontrara herido y no solo físicamente. – tal vez no sea buena idea estar a mi lado- Killua reacciono ante esto, no permitiría separarse de Gon y menos ahora que Hisoka le había hecho tal advertencia.

no Gon! - dijo en forma abrupta para tomarlo repentinamente de la mano – no quiero que te alejes de mi- justo cuando término de decir eso ambos se miraron , Killua noto como su mejor amigo estaba sonrojado y algo abochornado, eso sin dudar era una buena señal , Gon de alguna manera le correspondería y hasta el momento se podía decir que Gon había propiciado tal acercamiento.

Killua yo solo quiero que tu estés bien… por tu eres muy importante para mi…- justo cuando terminó de decir eso se dio cuenta, su amigo no solo era importante, era lo más importante, poco a poco se había ganado el lugar mas importante en su mente y en su corazón, era incluso más importante el que su mismo padre, por al cual había pasado por tantas cosas.. Killua lo miraba confundido era caso que Gon también correspondía esos sentimientos y que el también lo amara…

Gon… tu me…- miraba sonrojado a su amigo, tal vez ese era momento para confesarle todo lo que sentía, y decirle que había estado enamorado de él desde mucho tiempo atrás sentía como poco sus distancias se estaban acortando y podía sentir la respiración de Gon cerca de su rostro haciéndolo un suave cosquilleo, quería besar de nuevo, quería decirle todo lo que sentía- te me gus…

Tokc tokc ( NA: efectos de sonido U_U no tengo otros)

Ambos chicos se descolocaron por uno segundos, Gon sentía su corazón rápidamente, estaba mirándose a los ojos tomados de las manos con los dedos entrelazados, y la puerta la tocaban con insistencia, tal vez lo dejarían para otro momento

Yo abriré – contesto Gon dejando a Killua en la cama, pero fue detenido por Killua, aun no estaba seguro de quien era, no dejara a Gon solo con el peligro de Hisoka, ahora menos que antes

No yo iré, tu ponte algo de ropa…- dijo como excusa, y de laguna manera igual no quiera que nadie se diera el gusto de ver a Gon con tan poca ropa… eso era que solo el podía y tenía de privilegio de ver…

Etto… sí creo que sí, ahora que lo pienso hace frio…- dijo sintiendo ahora el frio natural de la habitación, ya que después de estar dentro de las cobijas y abrazado de su amigo no lo había percatado hasta ahora.

Ya voy- dijo Killua mientras salió de la habitación, estaba algo nervioso estaba a punto de declararse, pero eso era tan especial que tal vez lo guardaría para otro momentos y ahora estaba más tranquilo, pues ahora sabía que era correspondido; llego a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con una peculiar pareja.

Buenos días- dijo la extraña pareja al unisonó, estaban vestidos de forma coordinada a trajes negros, una chica no mas alta que Gon de cabellos rubios y largos, un vestido de recamarera entallado y hasta cierto punto sugestivo y el otro un chico del tamaño de Killua con el cabello igual rubio y delgado con buen porte y vestido de recamarero, ambos chicos eran apuestos, y tenían una mirada profunda y fría…

Que se les ofrece- dijo Killua con desinterés al ver a la extraña pareja…

Somos los recamareros, no lo has notado… - dijo la chica de forma arrogante tratando de mirar al interior

Si somos de servicio especial venimos a atender a la feliz pareja de recién casados…

Etto... no somos pare… no estamos casados, estoy aquí con una amigo descansando- dijo con un sonrojo, sabía que Gon había arrendado la habitación de parejas, pero eso era demasiado y la palabra pareja le abochornaba, tanto que no noto como la pareja había entrado la casa…

Yo les hare el desayuno…- dijo el joven en un tono amistoso y modesto.

Hummm, así que tu eres Gon Frecsk… gusto en conocerte…- la chica entro sin miramientos hasta el cuarto donde Gon aun se estaba cambiando, y estaba con el pecho desnudo, sin duda la chica la chica lo miro y sonrió.

Ahhh disculpe…. Un momento por favor…- Gon la miro con vergüenza, a decir verdad no le gustaba que le vieran sin ropa, y a decir verdad al único que se lo permitía era a Killua.

Oye niña espera…- el chico de ojos azules miro aterrado quien se había creido esa niña lolita, para entrar al cuarto de Gon y verlo en poca ropa

Creí que no eran pareja…- dijo la joven con cierta altivez al notar los celos del albino. Después de todo ella estaba concentrada en conseguir a su presa.

El desayuno… que quieren de desayuno…- mientras el otro joven noto el ambiente enrarecido así que intervino con una charola de comida.

pues yo pensaba cocinar en pescado frito… por cierto… Killua quienes son ellos- Gon habla con la voz titubeante mientras se puso una playera y camino hacia su amigo, se encontraba algo extrañado con la presencia de esas personas.

Los recamareros…- dijo Killua con fastidio, esperaba que se fueran lo antes posible para retomar su plática con Gon

Disculpe nuestra descortesía esta señorita es Jean Lawlyu yo soy Deweth Lawlyu, pero me puedes llamar D- chan, es un placer _**señor Frecks **_– dijo con un todo sencillo y carismático hasta que llego a la parte de señor, donde sin descaro alguno mostro un tono seductor.

A si… igual - dijo un poco apenado el aludido, para ser recamareros eran personas muy extrañas, y hasta cierto punto le ponían nervioso, y ya estaban sacando de quicio a Killua,

A decir verdad el Zoalldick no estaba de tan buen estado mental para lidiar con todo esto, primero había estado lidiando con todo el pesar de amar a Gon el silencio luego había sido atacado por el pervertido de Hisoka hasta quedar en el peor estado para luego ser consolado por Gon, su cabeza estaba completamente hecha un desastre y sus sentimientos eran efímeros eso sin contar el dolor físico que un tenia, que aunque era lo que menos le importaba aun le dolía bastante su parte trasera, eso sin contar que su orgullo ya había destrozado.

Bueno ya no los necesitamos pueden irse…- dijo Killua esperando la hora en que fueran, pues el chico se había puesto a hacer el desayuno servir la mesa y hasta tenido la cama donde habían dormido, mientras la chica se limitaba a mirar a Gon, cosa que le causaba un tremendo escalofríos al moreno

En serio no necesitan algo mas…- dijo el rubio con una mirada de perro a medio morir – es que a decir verdad no queremos regresar… - dijo bajando la mirada haciendo una aura de tristeza

No muchas gracias- dijo Gon con una sonrisa, es chico le resultaba muy amable.- pero si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo- dijo con amabilidad, si algo malo pasaba Gon les ayudaría, a pesar de ello logro una mirada acecina de Killua

Y tú, exactamente qué haces- Killua hablo resignado, después de todo el pelinegro siempre sé había caracterizado por ayudar a la personas, sin embargo toda la mañana había visto trabajar al chico pero nunca vio que la joven moviera un dedo

Pues yo doy otra clase de servicios- dijo con suavidad mirando aun más profundamente a Gon, camino sensualmente hasta donde estaba el chico de ojos cafés y le susurro algo al oído mientras Killua miraba expectante- le puedo dar un exenlente servicio a la habitación o le puedo dar un delicioso masaje, señor Frecsk .

Etto, no creo, mejor voy a salir a dar una vuelta, necesito algo de aire fresco…- dijo con una gotita en la frente, era de las pocas que se sentía acosado, generalmente el que era acosado era Killua y cuando eso pasaba el trataba de ignorarlo aunque de alguna forma se sentía extraño, ahora que era el que sin duda era acosado tenía ganas de huir de esa chica.

Gon, espera… voy contigo…- dijo el oji azul al ver Gon saliendo repentinamente, quería saber que era lo que le había susurrado esa chica, se estaba muriendo de celos, quien se había creído esa rubia mal dotada… pero no se imagino que fuera detenido.

Disculpe joven Killua pero tiene una llamada de alguien llamado Irumi…- Killua abrió los ojos de par en par, eso ultimo que le faltaba en este momento, tener problemas con su familia…

Joven Gon. Disculpe a mi hermana ella es algo especial con los chicos, pero es que debe de entenderla, si se parece un chico como usted a cualquiera le puede pasar, y es que es usted una persona tan interesante y tiene un ojos tan bellos…

Ehhh- dijo Gon con estupefacción, esperaba que la persona que estuviera tras de él fuera Killua, y no es chico

Discúlpeme, no lo puedo evitar es usted simplemente perfecto…- Gon lo miro estoico, eso era demasiado para un día, desde cuando era el centro de atención ese chico además le recordaba de alguna forma a Kurapika eran físicamente muy parecidos pero con personalidades muy diferentes, a pesar de que el se veía muy feliz y su voz sonaba alegre su mirada era completamente fría

Bueno yo… es que- dijo con una sonrisa medio fingida no sabía que responderle.

No me diga que usted y ese chico son pareja… porque si esta libre… no dude que mi hermana le seguirá…- y cuando escucho la palabra pareja se sintió mas abochornado que antes, aquello que sentía por Killua era… amor de pareja… amor, amor…

Bueno es que Killua es mi mejor amigo, pero yo…- contesto el Frecsk mas que a su interlocutor se respondía a sí mismo, _"el no es mi pareja, es mi amigo, pero anoche sentí como si él y yo fuéramos algo más…y me duele verlo sufrir me duele"_

Amigos… me gustaría ser su amigo… señor Frecsk – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa majestuosa, mientras se acercaba a cara del moreno para estar cara a cara y a unos poco centímetros de distancia.

Claro, pero llámame Gon…- dijo este algo sonrojado por tal acercamiento, sentir la respiración de otra persona no le agradaba, solo la respiración de Killua… después de todo ahora tenía su respuesta, la persona con la quería estar era con Killua

Tu llámame D-chan, con cariño… es más lindo…_**Gon- **_chan- dijo este para luego separase y caminar de forma graciosa hacia la cabaña donde Killua los miraba con recelo

~*~*~

es mas difícil de lo que pensé, está enamorado de verdad

eso no importa, nos pagaran muy bien, tiene que caer de alguna forma, si no de todas formas, el otro se empezara a sentir celoso y se irá…

no te sientes culpable al hacer esto…

para nada… y para que no te sientas mal, apostemos…

humm eso funcionara, así será un simple juego… que apostamos…

si el que bese primero al chico gana…

eso es muy fácil, yo tengo las de ganar… soy más carismático…

no creas, una chica tiene sus métodos…

ja, está bien si pierdes no retiraremos de estos tratos…

si gano me quedo con tu parte de la ganancia…

estás loca…

de igual forma, se que Hisoka nos ayudara atormentando al otro… eso lo sé…

holasss jejeje este el cap mas largo…pero bueno ya voy con la historia, como sigue no es nu lo he pensado para nada, pero se ke mi pequeño Killua sufrirá, y Gon lo consolara, jeje pero Killua se enojara con el…. Es que Gon es un dejado… jeje nu es cierto bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews… estoy algo mucho demasiado llena de tarea y como ya estoy escribiendo mi tesis ,pues sufro de escases de tiempo, pero espérenme ya saben que si acabo con mi fics lento pero seguro jejeje ya saben que serán recompensados con un Lemon… jijiji

Bueno espero sus comentarios o me pongo en huelga y nu escribo


	3. Chapter 4

**Sentimientos**

_Disculpe señor__**,**__ tiene una llamada. _

_No me importa, diga que estoy ocupado que atenderé más tarde…- Contesto algo molesto el Zoalldick._

_Pero me dijo que era muy importante, que lo comunicara urgentemente – respondió, tenía las manos juntas y los ojos cerrados, Deweth miraba los ojos azules de Killua, había algo en esos ojos que le intrigaban._

_Ya voy, ¿puedes acompañar a Gon mientras contesto?- dijo mientras miraba algo inseguro como el castaño se alejaba un poco._

_Sí señor, haré lo que me pida- le dijo mirando a un con más profundidad los ojos de Killua, había algo en eso ojos; mientras Killua fue a contestar el teléfono. El rubio siguió a Gon que había seguido su camino._

¿Quién habla?- dijo con molestia, aunque ya sabía quién era.

Soy Irumi, tenemos problemas tienes que regresar a la mansión- dijo abruptamente su hermano.

Ya dije que yo seguiré mi camino, mi padre me lo permitió y no pienso regresar - dijo con fastidio pero no esperaba lo que venía.

Killua, nuestro padre está muerto, nuestro abuelo, nuestra madre… todos fueron acecinados, solo el idiota de Miruki está bien; creo que les dio lastima, a mi no me encontraron y Karuto, bueno ella también se fue de casa y aun no la encuentro, tienes que regresar Killua, es tu deber tomar la cabeza de la familia.- el Zoalldick escuchaba sus palabras pero aun no entendía lo que le decía, ¿Qué era todo eso? su padre no podía estar muerto, no sabía cómo sentirse, nunca había querido a su familia, pero a su padre de alguna manera le tenía ¿cariño? ¿Qué iba a hacer, que podía hacer ahora? solo sabía que no quería convertirse en un acecino, pero su familia, casi todos habían muerto; colgó el teléfono ahora solo quería ver a Gon.

* * *

**El aire **era fresco; un lago estaba frente y sin duda alguna se podía pescar, Gon traía consigo su caña de pescar; el agua cristalina dejaba ver con claridad los peces que nadaban ahí los cuales lucían diferentes colores que iban desde los dorados hasta los tonos azules y plateados; el chico de ojos cafés miraba con tranquilidad el agua, hacia unas horas atrás caminó hasta llegar a ese hermoso lugar.

Había hablado con el chico rubio el tal "D- chan". Era una persona muy peculiar, al igual que la otra chica, aun así era lo que menos le importaba, a decir verdad lo único que esperaba en ese momento era ver a Killua sonreír.

Killua había pasado ya por muchos problemas, y no quería que él se convirtiera en uno de esos problemas, él estaba ahí para ayudarlo para comprenderlo.

Así como Killua estaba para detenerlo de forma sutil cuando hacía algo tonto, él estaba ahí para hacer feliz al albino por todo lo que ya había sufrido… entonces ¿Por qué Killua había estado de tal manera antes? Y porque de todas las formas en las que pudo ayudar a Killua fue con un beso, no lo entendía pero le gustaba.

Pronto el moreno escucho como alguien se acercaba de manera rápida.

Gon ¿estás bien? – el aludido miró hacia donde le llamaban, el oji – azul con la respiración agitada le hablaba.

Si Killua, sabes me gustaría pasar la noche en el bosque y ver las estrellas – Gon miro a Killua con una sonrisa dulce mientras sujetaba su caña de pescar que se encontraba en el lago.

Pero es peligroso quedarse aquí… - dijo bajando un poco la mirada, hacia unos minutos había recibido la llamada de Irumi, y aun se encontraba un poco consternado tenía que tomar una decisión y sobre todo tener cuidado. No tenía idea sobre cómo se debería de sentir en ese momento.

_nee_ Killua? Anoche ¿qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Gon suspirando un poco sabía que no tendría una respuesta, pero al menos quería intentarlo y a decir verdad lo que quería responderse era sobre lo que sentía acerca de su amigo, sobre ese beso y lo que paso durante esa noche.

Un accidente – volvió a mirar el oji azul algo cansado, no quería contestar, lo que le importaba ahora era proteger a Gon y también ahuyentar a esos recamareros, ya no quería recordarlo, ya no.

Bueno a decir verdad, me refería a lo que tú y yo hicimos…- un sonrojo cubría el rostro de ambos chicos, Killua nunca se hubiera imaginado que Gon le hablara de _eso_ de forma tan directa, bueno era parte de su forma de ser. El más pequeño se sentó en una roca donde miraba hacia el suelo moviendo las piernas que le quedaban ligeramente colgando, estaba un poco nervioso al esperar la respuesta.

Ah, eso pues - el sonrojo del Zoalldick era cada vez más evidente, el solo recordarlo lo hacía enrojecer, después de todo había disfrutado estar con su amigo esa noche en ese caótico día - pues nos besamos- contesto para luego pasar ambas manos atrás de su cabeza y ubicarlas en la nuca, para luego suspirar.

No me gusta verte triste Killua, no lo soporto, me duele verte así sabes que eres mi mejor amigo – pero esas palabras no eran las que el chico de cabellos plateados esperaba por primera vez la palabra "amigo" le dolió, le dolía saber que solo era el mejor amigo de Gon y que tal vez ese beso no fue nada más que un consuelo, el consuelo que su mejor amigo podía darle.

No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres, no es tu obligación hacerme sentir bien, no tenemos que besarnos, ni nada Gon - soltó con un aire de resignación y a pesar de todo quería que Gon estuviera ahí, pero no solo para hacerlo sentir bien, si no porque el mismo Gon tuviera el deseo de hacerlo, el quererlo, amarlo tanto como el mismo Killua lo amaba.

Pero Killua yo no lo hice por eso, yo solo- y justo en ese momento pudo sentir como alguien más se acercaba…

Gon mucho tiempo sin verte…- era el mismo Hisoka que desde antes los vigilaba, estaba esperando el momento justo, el haría lo que fuera por quedarse con Gon era su principal objetivo y ya había aguardado mucho, Killua se tenso no podía verlo, sentía repugnancia, mientras que Gon esbozó una sonrisa al ver al mago. Él moreno de alguna forma le tenía un tipo de respeto desde que habían estado juntos para derrotar a Reizor.

Hisoka, ¿también estas de vacaciones? – preguntó el más pequeño con ingenuidad, mientras que en un movimiento Killua se poso frente a Gon en medio de ambos, el ambiente era tenso, Gon no lo entendía, el pelirrojo sonreía sínicamente mientras su amigo estaba cada vez más tenso.

Si, algo así, estoy esperando un buen momento porque hay algo que quiero y tarde o temprano será mío - dijo acercándose a los dos chicos mientras que sin poder evitarlo Killua temblaba ligeramente, el defendería a toda costa a Gon, por encima de todo.

No tendrás nada Hisoka no lo tendrás… - dijo en un susurro, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes pudo notar como Hisoka sonrió como si garantizara su éxito, Killua tomo de la mano a Gon sin evitarlo lo jaló dejando totalmente confundido a Gon…

Mientras en la cabaña

¿Usaras tu poder nen? - pregunto la chica rubia a su hermano que se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana.

No lo creo, ellos dos también son conocedores de nen, y a decir verdad son bastante fuertes, si no lo hago bien no sé lo que pueda llegar a pasar- dijo con algo de tristeza.

Te has vuelo cada vez más débil o es que en realidad ¿te gusta ese chico?- dijo la rubia con una falsa sonrisa mientras camino hacia su hermano abrazándolo por la espalda.

Tal vez un poco de los dos – contestó en un suspiro para luego en menos de unos segundo cambiar su rostro que demostraba una profunda tristeza a una realmente feliz - ya vienen.

Si yo hare lo mío de hoy no pasa - dijo para luego dirigirse al baño.

Si que eres directa pero dime ¿tu si piensas usar tu habilidad verdad?- dijo mientras se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Claro, para eso me contrataron - contestó la rubia cuando entraron los chicos que aun seguían tomados de la mano, Killua respiraba agitado y el castaño lo miraba angustiado, nunca se había comportado su mejor amigo de esa forma.

Bienvenidos…- dijo el rubio mientras Gon le sonrío, para él oji- azul era tranquilizante saber que al menos ahí estaban un poco más seguros, en ese instante notó que seguía tomando a Gon de la mano y lo soltó de forma un poco brusca para ir su alcoba… ignorando a los otros chicos. Tenía que hablar con Gon, pero primero tenía que aclara sus propias ideas así que se recostó en la cama.

Disculpen pero es todo por hoy, les agradecería que se fueran a descansar- Gon se quedo perplejo que había sido todo eso, Killua lo jalaba luego había llegado ahí tomados de la mano y luego simplemente se había ido a la habitación.

Si muchas gracias señor Gon, su comida pronto estará lista- dijo el chico con una reverencia para luego ser secundado por la otra chica.

Su baño está listo nos iremos justo cuando acabe mi trabajo, además se ve algo tenso y el señor Killua parece que quiere estar solo- la chica había acertado según Gon, pues tal vez sería mejor dejara Killua un rato.

Si tiene razón, lo dejaré un rato y tomaré un baño- dijo dirigiéndose al baño principal que estaba casi enfrente del cuarto donde se encontraba Killua tendido en la cama

Gon entró, y le sorprendió, la tina del baño tenía un aroma un tanto extraño y estaba decorado con algunas velas; cosa que llamó la atención de Gon aspiró son suavidad y sin darse cuenta perdía poco a poco algo de conciencia en ese embriagador aroma, se sentía extraño y su mirada era un tanto borrosa, casi actuaba por inercia quitándose poco a poco su ropa cuando escucho como la puerta del baño se abría, ella estaba dentro.

Señor Gon dígame ¿le gusta mi decoración?- dijo en un tono neutral.

Si es lindo – contesto algo adormilado mientras la chica se acercó descaradamente al rostro de Gon respirando frente a él, Gon no reaccionaba se sentía hipnotizado hacia ella, no sabía por qué cuando por su mente paso la imagen de Killua ¿lo estaría traicionando con esto?

Vamos Gon, solo déjate llevar - dijo para estar más cerca de él, el cuerpo de Gon se movía por si solo sus manos tomaron la cintura de la chica acerándola mas a su cuerpo, cuando pudo percibir una tenue luz

La cena, la cena ya esta lista…- dijo el joven rubio para sacar completamente a Gon de su trance, para cuándo reaccionó estaba en la tina de baño con el agua tibia y la chica a un costado de él aun mirándole cosa que le avergonzó de sobremanera.

_Etto _Disculpa ¿puedes salir? - dijo un tanto sonrojado, la chica salió un poco molesta Gon se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que había pasado?

* * *

Eres un conocedor del nen - dijo Killua quien ya se encontraba detrás del chico- acabo de ver qué hiciste uso de él, pero no se para que lo usaste, es mejor que lo digas.

Ahh, si pero apenas estoy aprendiendo no soy para nada bueno en esto y a veces practico el set-su - dijo un tanto inquieto, después de todo para proteger a su hermana había hecho uso de su poder y Killua había notado que ese chico estaba haciendo algo, aunque no sabía de que se trataba.

¿Y Gon?- Pregunto al no verlo cerca.

Estábamos en el baño- miro inquisitiva a Killua quien estaba sorprendido… ¿ella y Gon en el baño?

Bueno la cena esta lista, nosotros no retiramos- Deweth hablo al ver como el joven albino miraba con odio a su hermana, era mejor salir de ahí. Killua volvió a dar una mirada rápida en toda la cabaña, sin duda Gon estaba en el baño. Y se dirigió hacia él.

Abrió la puerta del baño, y noto que Gon estaba en la bañera sentado con las piernas encogidas abrazándose a sí mismo y con lindo sonrojo ¿qué había pasado entre "su Gon" y esa tipia?

Killua yo… yo no sé qué paso- dijo Gon mirando a Killua quien se encontraba parado en la puerta mirándolo, Gon se encontraba algo avergonzado y no sabía que había pasado y Killua, él miraba a la persona que mas amaba allí en esa posición, y minutos antes había salido esa niña…¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Gon le hacía esto?

___*___

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó la chica molesta en cuanto vio a su hermano afuera

¿hacer qué?- contesto su hermano mostrándole una gran sonrisa…

Dijiste que no usarías tu poder nen, si no me hubieras detenido ahora ya habría ganado nuestra apuesta- dijo fingiendo molestia.

Si pero si yo no lo uso tu tampoco debes de usarlo, además y si te descubre estarás en problemas

Jejeje, hola estoy de nuevo por aquí, les contesto sus mensajitos que me dejaron muchas gracias por sus cometarios. Espero que sigan leyendo este fics y si tiene alguna sugerencia me encantaría saberla


End file.
